The Neutral Life
by Tobinboy100
Summary: After a neutral run, Frisk decides to live with Sans, who marries Toriel, who just recently got her son, Asriel, back. And right now, their life is pretty good! Toriel is a great queen, Sans actually has a job, and Asriel and Frisk instantly got along great! Of course, until a special glitch comes into play. (Description is bad, so you might have to read it for yourself to judge.)
1. The Dreemurr Family

**-Chapter 1-**

"OK, look, Asriel, I understand we each have our differences." Sans said. "I understand that you resent me for marrying your mother, I get it, you'd rather have Jerry over me!"

He walked to the other side of the room. "But just GIVE me a chance, OK?  
I just want the best for you, as a stepfather! No, as a friend!"

He kept pacing around, thinking what to say next. When he reached back to the other side of the room, he continued by saying, "I promise you, I can CHANGE."

"Do you think I'm a nerd? Tell me! Do you think I make too many puns? Tell me! Did I miss something that you wanted me to do? Tell me! Are you angry that you killed your own dad and you need to put your anger out on someone? Do it on me!"

He went over to the dummy and hugged it. "Look, I love you like my own son, and I PROMISE to take care of you, just open up!" Suddenly, Sans hears the door to his room open and sees Asriel with a towel wrapped around him, standing in the open door frame.

"Hey, have you seen my-" When he saw Sans holding the dummy with his clothes on it, he just stood there with a 'weirded out' face and just closed the door.

While leaving, Sans could hear Asriel mumbling the word "Weirdo..." Sans stood there, realizing the mistake he made by not being careful. Now Asriel thinks less about him then he already did.

 _Perfect,_ he angrily thought to himself, _now he thinks LESS of me!_ Ever since he got married to Toriel six months ago, Asriel absolutely HATED him.

He's been trying to appeal to his needs, but whatever he seemed to do, he apparently failed in it somehow.

Toriel walked into the room with a few school books in hand and placed the books on the dresser next to her side of the bed.

She noticed that Sans looked depressed and started rubbing his back, and asked "What's wrong, dearie?"

"Well, other then the fact that Asriel HATES me even more, everthing is JUST dandy!" Sans said in a sadden tone.

Toriel pulled him into a hug and said "Here, I'll talk to Asriel later. Let's just go down and set-up the movie. The kids are getting ready now."

"OK, fine." After that, they both went downstairs to prepare the movie for the kids.

 **-In Azzy and Frisk's Room-**

"Why can't he be normal for a day!" Asriel said, annoyed. Right when I think about liking him, he decides to do something that makes him look stupid!"

"Hey, Asriel, whay are you trying to make argument on your towel?" Frisk interuppted. Asriel looked down and realised that he only had a towel on.

"Whoops!" He said while blushing.

While changing, he continue by saying, "He's dumb, can't stop joking, and he CARES about me too much!"

Frisk was currently practicing his karate moves, and while delievering a powerful, saying "What can I say? He cares a skele-TON about us!"

Asriel groaned as he threw his pants on. "Not only that, he's can easily infect someone with his STUPID puns."

"C'mon, his puns are SANSational." Frisk said, while delivering one of his 'deadly' punches. Asriel ignored his pun and asked Frisk to throw his shirt over to him.

"Sure." He said. He did a backflip, kicking the shirt towards Asriel, and Asriel caught if perfectly, almost as if these two were perfectly sycronized. Of course, after living with each other for a couple of months, who wouldn't be?

"Basically, he sucks as a step-dad." Asriel says put on his star pajamas and Frisk said "OK, let's go downstairs now. Mom and Dad are putting on a movie for us to watch."

Asriel agreed and Frisk grabbed his hand and started going to the stairway.

"By the way, what movie are we watching?" Asriel asked Frisk as they walked downstairs. "I don't think they picked one yet. That's why I want to hurry!" He quickly said.

They hurried down the stairs to meet Toriel and Sans cuddling on the couch. Asriel cringed at it and clear his throat to get their attention.

That snapped them out of their cuddling mood and turned their attention to the kids. "Oh! You two are here…" Toriel said blushing.

Frisk look at Asriel and whispered "Why did you stop them?! I was enjoying that! They looked so happy…." Asriel rolled his eyes and pulled Frisk towards the couch and sat down.

"We're ready!" Frisk announced. Sans walked up to the table and laid out a line of DVDs from his hoodie. "You guys can pick the movie." He simply said.

Asriel wanted to watch 'Naruto', while Frisk wanted to watch 'WWE', for some reason. Sans was too depressed to pick a movie, and Toriel didn't care what they pick, as long as they spent time together.

"OK, my children, I guess this calls for a game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'!" Toriel said, looking at Sans for approval. "Yep, definitely…." He said depressingly.

After a game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors', next thing they know, they're watch WWE…..? "Why did I have to lose….." Asriel asked to himself out loud.

Frisk was jumping about, pointing to the screen. "Did you see that backflip!? That was AMAZING!" He yelled loudly.

"Please quiet down, my child. We don't want to get kicked out of our house AGAIN." Toriel stated.

Earlier, a week ago, they had been forcibly kicked out of their house by Papyrus for a day, just for the fact that a screaming toy went off in the kids closet.

It was a sad day for the family, practically having to win Papyrus' favor to let them back in the house. The worst part was trying to cook the PERFECT spaghetti for him.

They shudder everytime they think about the moment. Everytime someone brings it up, they all go silent. It's just becomes awkard, so everyone goes out of their way not to mention it.

"OK children, me and Sans are going to bed. You can watch one more movie after this, then it's bed time." Toriel said in a sweet voice.

"Yes ma'm, we will!" They both answer at the same time.

 **-In Sans And Toriel's Room-**

Toriel carried a sleeping Sans to bed, and it was pretty easy considering how light he was.

"Wow, look how lazy Sans is. Can't even carry himself to bed." Asriel angrily said. Frisk was too into the match, so he just said "Whatever, haters gonna hate."

Asriel sighed. "You REALLY need to stop watching those stupid kiddy promotions..." He said, continuing to watch the WWE match between John Cena and AJ styles.

 **-In Toriel's and Sans room-**

Toriel laid Sans on the bed, tyring not to wake him up.

She slowly took his slippers off and took off his signature jacket and she put them both in the laundry. He always slept in his T-Shirt and shorts, so she just left them on.

After she got him undressed, she went into her bathroom and quicly changed into her pure purple pajamas.

When she got out from the bathroom, she noticed that Sans was reading a huge book.

She quietly went up to him and asked "What are you reading?" Without even looking up from his book, he said "How to be a good stepdad."

Toriel sighed. "You ARE a good stepfather." Toriel sat on the bed and said "It's just that ever since Asriel, or should I say FLOWEY killed his father, Asgore."

She looked at Flowey, the small, souless, golden flower, who was placed on the window sill. Flowey looked at Toriel and said "What are you looking at, fatty?"

Toriel turned back to Sans and said "Look, you shouldn't force this on him, OK?" Sans looked at his book thoughfully, and said "You're right, I'll just wait for it to happen."

"Well, I'm glad you made that choice!" Toriel leaned in and gave Sans a kiss. "Good night!"

After thatm she gently laid her head down on her pillow, falling asleep the minute she did.

This may come as a surprise, but Sans has insomia, and it's worse because he's thinking about something important, so when he laid his head on his pillow, he laid there, awake. "Heh, crap." He whispered to himself. "This is going to take a while…."

 **Well, that was the first chapter, capping at 1,372 words! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as this one was maily just a set-up chapter, going through the characters and their personalities.**

 **Please review, no hate comments, and remember, stories are enjoyed BEST with food!**

 **P.S. In case you're wondering, yes, this DOES take place during a post-neutral run, meaning that Undyne and Alpyhs are NOT dating yet!**

 **Now, enjoy these bonuses, curtesy of me~**

 **-Bonus 1-**

"So, please, just tell me what you need!" Sans hugged the Asriel dummy as tight as he could. "What. The. Frisk. Is wrong with you Sans?!"

Sans looked at the dummy in surprise and said "You can talk!?"

Asriel stood there in the doorway, not believeing his eyes. "…..You're a idiot Sans, a idiot!" He said as walked.

"B-But, senpai, I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!" Sans said in a screaming matter.

As Asriel walked by Toriel, he said "You REALLY need to dump that guy…."

 **-Bonus 2-**

"What? WWE is cool!" Frisk exclaimed. "No, it isn't. Naruto is WAY better! Believe it (HEHEHEHEHE)!" Asriel said as he held up a copy of Naruto.

The moment Sans heard this, his eyes instantly opened and he said "WHAT!? No step-son of mine is going to be a weeb!"

Sans ran to Asriel and karate chopped the DVD. "What!? You idiot, why did you do that-"

Sans covered Asriel's mouth and said "NO! The weeb is getting to him! Maybe I can beat it out!"

Sans started punching Asriel as fast as he could. Toriel and Frisk watched in horror and did nothing to stop it.

"OK, I beat it out of him." Sans stated. Now, I WOULD tell you what the body looked like, but I'm trying to keep this K-T, OK? Trust me, it was BONE-ifying!

 **-Bonus 3-**

"Please put the book down Sans. You need some sleep for tomorrow." Toriel quietly demanded him. "OK, sure." He said.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

"Sans! PUT. THE BOOK. DOWN!" She said in a angry tone. "NEVER!" He replied in a Peter Pan tone.


	2. A (Somewhat) Choatic Morning

**-Chapter 2-**

 **-6:00 a.m.-**

"Tori. Tori! It's time to get up." Sans said, shaking Toriel.

Toriel sat upright on her bed and looked around her. Sans was standing over her on her side of the bed with his hand on her shoulder.

"You have to go to the castle today, remember? The meeting?" He reminded her.

"What time is it?" She asked. "6:00 a.m." He replied tiredly. "I have to head to lab soon, so I just wanted to let you know before I leave."

Toriel gave Sans a kiss on his forehead and said "Bye. I hope you 'enjoy' work." Sans gave a chuckle and while leaving, said "Sure, whatever you want, darling."

After Sans left, Toriel quickly got dressed in her purple robes and left the room.

Before she leaves, she has to: Feed their pet, then make the kids their lunch, and lastly, she needs to wake Papyrus up to watch them.

First, she cooks Asriel's favorite lunch, a bird sandwich. It's a pretty simple recipe. All she needed was cooked bird meat, water cheese, and whole wheat bread.

Frisk liked Ramen noodles, so she simply just left a package of noodles right next to the stove top.

It was pretty simple to make the sandwich. Put the water cheese on the bottom bread, then put the bird meat on top, then finally put the other piece of bread on top. It was exactly like making a ham sandwich, just with different ingredients.

After she was finished making the sandwich, she placed it on the counter, and went upstairs to wake Papyrus from his sleep. He usually goes to bed early and wakes up early, but for some reason, he was still in bed, not that she cared, it was just odd for him.

She went upstairs and into Papyrus' room. Before Toriel and Asriel moved into the house, Sans and Papyrus had to make extensions to house. Surprisingly, it actually turned out pretty good.

I mean, it didn't the whole thing didn't fall the minute they walked in.

Papyrus decided to move into the back most of the hallway, because it was a 'masterpiece'.

Anyways, Toriel opened Papyrus' door and turned the light on. The room was neatly clean, because Papyrus likes to make sure his room is as clean as possible before he heads off to bed.

Back to the story, the minute the light turned on, Papyrus instantly sat upright. "DON'T WORRY, ASGORE'S CLONE! I'VE BEEN AWAKE SINCE 9:00 PM., WAITING FOR YOU TO WAKE ME UP!"

Toriel nearly had a heart attack, or should I say, a DOUBLE heart attack (wink wink). "Please don't scare like that, Papyrus!"

"SORRY, ASGORE'S CLONE! I DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOU LIKE THAT!" Papyrus depressingly said.

"No, no, it's OK! Just make sure you warn me next time!" Toriel quickly said. "OK, I PROMISE I WILL."

Papyrus jumped out of his bed, wearing an orange hoodie and light grayish pants. Toriel looked confused and asked "What happened to your other clothes?"

"MY BROTHER BOUGHT ME THESE CLOTHES AND I WANTED TO TRY THESE ON! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THEM, ASGORE'S CLONE?" Papyrus asked her.

"Actually, it looks AMAZING on you!" Toriel said, actually meaning it. "THANK YOU, ASGORE'S CLONE! I SHALL SHOW MY BROTHER WHEN HE GETS HOME!"

"Anyways, when I leave, can you watch the kids today? That would be amazing if you could!" She said.

"OF COURSE I CAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE TO WATCH THEM TO MY BEST ABILITY!" Papyrus said as he ran off.

 _OK, now I just have to feed out pet dog and rock…_ Toriel though to herself. As if Papyrus read her mind, he sticks his head through the door and says "DO NOT WORRY, ASGORE'S CLONE! I HAVE ALREADY FED THE PETS FOR YOU!"

"T-Thank you, Papyrus." She said, as Papyrus pulled his head out of the room.

"Well, that clears that up." She quietly says to herself. "Now it's time to leave!"

She went out the room and jumped over the recently built rail. Even a mom has an adventurous spirit!

When she reaches the door, their white dog, Toby, came up to her and gave her a goodbye lick. "Aw! I'll miss you too, Toby!" She pets his head and leaves the house.

 **-Azzy and Frisk's Room-**

Asriel and Frisk were sleeping VERY peacefully. Asriel was having a dream about having his whole family back together and Frisk was having a dream about how the surface was doing, when suddenly, Papyrus kicked open the door, screaming "WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO SWIMMING!"

That scared the heck out of them. So much, Asriel jumped and literally got his head stuck in the roof. They spent the next ten minutes trying to get his head out, but after they did, his head started bleeding rapidly.

"OH. MY. GOSH. PRINCE ASRIEL! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SUCH A BAD BABY SITTER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Before Frisk could comfort him, Papyrus ran out of the room crying.

"Here, be right back. I'll go grab a roll of band-aids! For your head AND your pride!" Frisk said with a smile as he ran out.

"…..Thanks?" Asriel said, because his pride wasn't hurt at all. It was Papyrus' fault anyways.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

"I have a band-aid!" Frisk said, running into the room. By the time he got there, Asriel's fur had partly turned a light red, and the bleeding spot had stop bleeding, revealing a somewhat huge gash.

"What took you so long?" Asriel asked, covering his head with his paw. "WELL, if you actually remembered, mom HID the band aids after the 'Toby' incident."

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Asriel exclaimed. It was a…. complicated situation, to say the least.

"OK, stand still, I'll cover up the wound." Frisk wrapped the band aid around Asriel's whole head. It one of the old band-aids, like the ones used back in WW2. Pretty old, if you ask Frisk.

After they successfully banded him up, they started packing for Waterfall swimming. Asriel packed a pair of swimming shorts, a towel, sunscreen (for some reason), bug spray (again, for some reason), and a book for relaxing.

Frisk simply packed a pair of swimming shorts, swimming shirt, and a towel. "You over packed. Just saying." Frisk told him.

"Whatever, let's just hurry! What time is it?" Asriel asked. Frisk looked at his watch and said "8:09 a.m."

"We're a little late, but it's OK." Asriel sighed. "Let's go!" When they reached the front door, Toby ran up to them and jumped Frisk.

"Can't forget about Toby!" Frisk exclaimed. "Should we bring him?" He asked. "Sure, why not?" Asriel said. "What could go wrong?"

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Wow, that was 1,114 words! You know, even if this chapter was shorter then the last one, I feel REALLY tired! Then, I have to edit, make sure it's at it's best, then worry if people like it.**

 **Also, heads up, I'm, going to be changing my name soon, so don't be surprised when you suddenly see a "different" name upload a chapter.**

 **Last thing, I'm going to be uploading a story about Asriel and Frisk that's completely unrelated to this story, so if you want to read it, I should have it uploaded soon.**

 **Anyways, on the reviews!**

 **-Reviews-**

GilOonaGobyforevs12:

 **'** Wow! This is awesome~ I love it!'

 **Thanks! This is my first TRUE story, chapter and everything, so I'm glad you like it!**

Ellanore:

'This is really good so far, but who died?'

 **Glad you like it! And the only monster who is currently dead is Asgore, and I'm pretty sure no one else will die.**

 **-Bonus-**

 **There's no bonuses for this one, but I promise there will be for the next one! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Well, I hoppe you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one!**


End file.
